


The Porsche in the garage

by ARMEN15



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: F/M, Investigations, Murder, Police, Serial Killer, a family of detectives, art student, police case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: Five years after season 4, lots of changes in everyone's life.And this time,  a dangerous killer is challenging the police, will head detective Sabroe be able  - with his team and with the help of both his talented partner and his daughter   - to capture hen?This will be a crime story, too, it is my first attempt to see them at work with a real new case.





	1. Chapter 1

CH 1 

Henrik Sabroe closed the back door of his county house and sat at the driver seat of the Peugeot 4008, rolling down the window.  
The spring weather was pleasant after the long Scandinavian winter.  
He drove the short distance from the garage to the gate, stopping to lift up the small pink bicycle abandoned beside the driveway.  
He placed it under the gazebo surrounded by wisteria in bloom, where a table with chairs stood near a barbecue, unused since the previous fall.  
The two mixed breed German shepherds watched him from the front porch, resting on large cushions; their instinct - like their owner’s - was to protect the house, heads up and ears ready to listen to sounds of danger.  
Henrik was the last to leave the house: his older daughter took her car and drove to university without having breakfast; she was tutoring a freshman and they used to meet for a coffee twice a week before lessons started for both.  
His younger daughter was already at the private children school, his friend Paula collected her with her own little son.  
His partner had two work meetings that morning and set the alarm clock at 6.30 for a shower and a bowl of cereals, as the traces in the bathroom and kitchen confirmed him.  
Henrik did the thirty five minutes drive to his office in downtown Copenhagen; he never regretted the idea to leave the city and move to the countryside; the old house had been an occasion to grab, with the huge garden and the swimming pool.  
He felt at peace there, it was the right place to start a new chapter of his life; the need for another bedroom prompted the search.  
With the sell of the Amager house he bought the property, using the difference to renovate the building.  
His phone rang, the speaker amplified the familiar voice.  
“My first meeting went faster than I planned. When I'm done with the other one I'll come at your office and we have lunch together.”  
“Ok for me, I'll be at my desk all morning. Did you complete the profiling?”  
“95%, the Goteborg people are smart. I'll complete it if I can use one of your desks.”  
“Feel free to sit at the table in my room.”  
“No more desk sharing?”  
“Experiment failed. It increases stress, not productivity and creativity.”  
“See you later.”  
Henrik parked the car and took the lift from the garage to his floor.  
Along the corridor, Barbara called him from her workstation.  
“I've checked the files you gave me. Nothing relevant, it’s a red herring I fear.”  
“Never mind, I'll tell Jonas to focus again on the sister.”  
Henrik hanged his coat on the rack and sat at his desk; a boring periodical revision of his team members was his task of the day, he had already delayed it twice.  
Being chief detective meant more paperwork and bureaucracy, sometimes he missed the days on the field, but he had taken an important decision thinking about the welfare of his family; when four years before his partner announced a baby was on the way, he started studying for the exams.  
Lillian knocked at Henrik’s door around 11, asking if he could take her place in a meeting with the major the following day, so she could go to Odense for a conference with her husband the prosecutor.  
“No problem, I’m free tomorrow.”  
“Thanks, Lars is trying to form a task force regarding international tax frauds.”  
After Lillian left, Henrik completed all evaluations but one – Jonas, always the hardest to write – when the door opened and his partner stepped in.  
“Kristin fell on the playground and scratched a knee.”  
“The school didn’t call me.”  
“They still call mothers first. Talk about gender equality.”  
“How’s she?” He was concerned, immediately,  
“It’s nothing, she has a large patch and she grabbed the phone and announced me proudly now she has a scar on her leg like dad and Astrid. She’ll show it to you this evening.”  
“Copy cat.”  
“I’ve got a scar, too, not in my leg.”  
Henrik closed his eyes, all the risk endured in years of active service, glad a safer path had been chosen.  
“I’ll collect Kristin around five, let’s go and have lunch.”  
“My turn to choose and pay. Greek. John and Barbara told me there’s a new place not far from here. We go by my car.”  
The lift was busy, two archivist with a large cart full of folders, so they headed for the stairs.  
The last turn, that sad memory: Henrik was able to manage it only after Kristin was born. He wondered what Saga now felt about it, but they never discussed the topic again.  
In the end, it didn’t matter, he had Kristin and Astrid and they were his world.  
The restaurant was quite crowded but a table for two in a corner was free, so small their knees touched.  
They used to have lunch together once or twice a week, depending on work schedule, seldom they went for street food, preferring a quiet moment sat around a table; it was good to have time to talk alone.  
The work phone rang a few seconds after the waiter served coffee.  
“Henrik, I’m Jonas, at Tivoli garden, there’s a dead body, white, male, near the theatre. Bullet wounds, we’re counting how many.”  
“Who found it?”  
“Tourists passing by. It’s in full view and there is a strange thing close to it, a red stain with evidence numbers, black on white, from one to five, like we do for crime scene photos.”  
“Police style?”  
“Yes, better you come here, central told me you’re on lunch break, if you’re with your partner, come together, we need the best profiler in town.”  
Henrik looked at the woman sat in front of him, she had understood the nature of the call and her curiosity was already alerted.  
“Can you come with me, Saga? I may need your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2 

Henrik and Saga talked about private topics during the drive under intense traffic to Tivoli garden; work or not, there was a family to manage, a school soon to choose for Kristin, a holiday to plan for July, practical everyday things to sort out.  
The deliver gate was controlled by an uniformed policeman who let them enter after controlling both badges;  
Henrik parked beside one of the maintenance buildings and they walked along a service path, parallel to the attractions, but discretely hidden.  
The theatre had been closed, a large advertising panel explained an electric default caused its temporary unavailability.  
Jonas Mandrup was waiting for them, talking animatedly with a forensic; he hadn’t seen Saga for a while and greeted her warmly.  
“How’s Kristin?”  
“Fine, thanks. And you?”  
“Too busy, your man don’t let me take quiet shifts.”  
“No correlations between frequency of murders and working shifts.” A pause. “Except for you.”  
“You know me well. Let’s give a look here.”  
He opened the tent that had been set up around the body, so the people inside the carousel vagons up above could not see it. Tivoli management had been clever and fast in calling the police as soon as the gardeners spotted the body.  
Four shoots in the chest, all probably fatal, a stream of red leading to a small service hut: Henrik opened carefully the door, Jonas entered, gun in hand and saw a pool of blood partially dried, Saga took some photos.  
Henrik looked around.  
“The killer shoot inside the hut, with all the Tivoli noise just a few metres away, nobody would notice.“  
Jonas agreed.  
“This morning the area was closed until around noon, a water leak, the head staff told me. That’s why the gardeners arrived with brooms to wipe off the water from the paths.”  
“So the killer had 45 minutes from the gate opening to the re opening of this area.” Saga’s tone implied there was all the time to commit an homicide, set the body and leave.  
“He knew there would be a leak?” Henrik proposed..  
“Or he caused it” Jonas continued. “The pumps are easily identifiable, you can hear the noise in various places, also outside the fences. The service gates offer easy access to them.” He had a maintenance map in hand.  
Saga was examining the red stain on the pavement with the 5 signs.  
“It's intended to be blood, but it isn't so. No blood smell, you can sniff the difference with the blood of the victim and inside the hut. Forensic will confirm.”  
Henrik understood why Jonas had asked him to come with Saga; the profiler and Jonas had become strangely close during the years, in spite of their initial dislike.  
Jonas’ transfer to traffic for two years as a punishment for the leaks against Lillian didn’t forbid him to present a silver necklace with a small cross for the birth of Kristin and to remember the day every year since.  
Some of the sharper corners of his personality became more rounded and Henrik was glad to have him back in his team, valuing Jonas’ experience a lot and counting on a fresh and different uptake on cases and people.  
They weren't exactly friends or same rank colleagues as before - Henrik being the chief now -  
but it was a functional work relationship.  
The English tourists who first saw the body didn’t gave useful infos, they simply took the wrong path and ended up beside the theatre.  
The wife screamed at the sight, the husband shielded her and stood still until a gardener who was working behind a nearby bush heard them, spotted the body and called the direction. 

 

Back at the station, Saga parked her Macan beside the Peugeot and Henrik retracted from his boot the vacuum cleaner he had collected from the repair shop. Saga looked at his car, did a step backward, tilted her head a little then bent and informed Henrik the back tyre on the passenger side was flat; so moving the car meant damaging the wheel rim.  
Henrik did not remembered if he hurt something or caught a hole, but resigned to change it with the temporary wheel.  
“If you can work here today, later we’ll go to the mechanic and leave there my car, then we get Kristin together.”  
“Good, she’ll be happy to do a ride in my car with mom and dad.”  
“If forensic does a fast report, you could examine it with Jonas.”  
“I have to finish my tax form, it isn't so easy having your own profession. I can work with Jonas in an hour.”  
“Ok, I’ll call and tell her we could be late. We’ll compensate at home with Kristin, a new Pixar movie all together?”  
“She's into “Cars” now, she saw the first DVD with me and Astrid last week.”  
“I should have imagined a daughter with your genes would love speed.”  
It was still so strange, so new, to mix up work and family in such a simply way; when Henrik stopped to realise the situation, he shook his head, unbelieving things were going well.  
Saga liked a lot to be free, he suspected it was a reaction to the years spent in rules and monotony only; the idea of having different customers - Copenhagen university, Malmo court of justice, two police departments, also private companies that required her services - suited Saga well.  
When she returned to Henrik after her twenty eight days of travel and self exploration, as she called it, the decision to apply her marvellous brain to another aspect of police work was already done.  
And her brain blossomed in a new way, Henrik o witnessed it, she started learning about human connections and not only police rules.

 

Jonas leaned on the desk in front of the case board and stared at the photo of the “five numbers painting”, as he called it.  
Henrik joined him after a meeting with the police chief to inform about the new case; the Tivoli director had called the top floors.  
Barbara was sat behind Jonas, their brains already set on the hunt, the familiar rush of adrenaline.  
“Barbara will examine the data.” Herik ordered and the woman nodded, massaging her forehead; a long day was before her.  
“I’ve asked Tivoli to control all the surveillance cameras, there are dozens.” Jonas declared.  
“The entrance gates?” Henrik asked.  
“The holiday in Germany has filled the city with tourists, there are so many, often with hats and sunglasses to protect from the sun so it is difficult to identify people easily.”  
“Is the killer teasing us? Saga finds the setting strange.”  
“ Saga’s definition of…”  
Jonas stopped, he had promised himself to cut his acid tongue a little and Saga has been correct with him, never making remarks about his retrocession and working with him in an efficient way.  
“Of the setting is interesting.”  
“A remind of the Anker case? The paintings?”  
It has been a great case at the station, everybody remembered it, if only for the death of Hans, Lillian’s beloved husband.  
Barbara printed a mail from John, he had the name of the victim.  
“Rasmus Biornal, Swedish, 45, works in the town electrical company. Divorced from a Danish woman, two children. We had the fingerprint in our database, five years ago he was involved in a fight, he was drunk and punched a man. Condemned, he exchanged it with AA counselling.”  
Rasmus did the night shift at Tivoli and had to collect his children for the school at half past seven in the morning but never showed up at the ex wife’s, who called him a few times than resigned, thinking he was passed out from his vice. 

 

“Jonas is very fond of you.”  
“Why?” Saga turned to Henrik.  
“I don’t know, but his attitude toward you is different now. He likes your mind, a lot. And I notice he tries to sit always near you.”  
“Are you jealous?”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, you and him are still a little tense. Role reversal, he’s older than you and now you're his boss, so you think he fancies me to disturb you.”  
Saga was concentrated on the drive during heavy rain, they were going to collect their daughter and Henrik desired only a quiet evening in family, after the frantic day.  
“I’m not jealous, we're registered partners, we share house ownership, you gave me Kristin, what else should I need? More confirmations?”  
“That was serious issue for you in the past.”  
His need to define their relationship started since Saga left the prison, months of counselling and having Astrid around helped Henrik to come to term with their uncommon bond.  
“We’ve changed a lot.”  
“Sometimes I think you’d want more from me. For example, I thought you wanted the son, that you were disappointed about having another daughter.”  
“Did I ever complained once about my baby girl? Did I ever expressed a preference before we knew the sex?”  
“No.” It was the truth, he was so happy he seemed to live on another planet during all the pregnancy.  
“I lost a daughter, I got another. I’m at peace.”  
“It's common men want a male heir to carry on the family name.”  
“I'm not a peer with a title to pass. I'm happy the way things are. You decided to give Kristin my surname only.”  
Saga understood, time to change the topic, maybe the one she removed would have been a boy, but Henrik was a man happy and fulfilled, so it was better to bury for ever sad remains of the past.


End file.
